Fleeting Glances
by Solar Eclipse23
Summary: She was beautiful, arrogant, and needed a place to stay. He was cocky and headstrong, with money to his name and a spare room in his condo. Who knew that a fleeting glance on the subway could grow into something so complicated? AU, Michi. Sexual Content.
1. Smile on the Subway

The clock struck eight and his alarm let out a shrill ring, jarring him from sleep. Taichi Kamiya rolled over in bed and groaned, reaching blindly for the vibrating device on his bedside table. He groped unsteadily, knocking a thick book and a small watch off the table, before finding the clock. However, his sleep-stricken fingers were too impaired for the delicate task of turning the alarm clock off, so he simply grabbed it and threw it across the room.

He dimly registered the crash that his alarm clock made and sighed heavily. That was the third one this week. Making a mental note to ask Jared to buy another, Tai rolled over and staggered out of bed. He shivered as he left the warm confines of his mattress behind and staggered through the cool air towards the adjoining bathroom.

After an fifteen minute shower, during which he abused the hot water to a maximum degree, Tai exited the bathtub and wrapped a towel around himself, grabbing a smaller one and roughly tousling his hair. Although it normally stuck up around his head, at the present moment it was hanging limply around his head like a big dust mop. He began to make himself presentable, going about his daily routine with little interest or energy. After all, today was simply another day, identical to yesterday and the yesterday before that, and that was how it had been now for several years.

Ever since Tai had climbed the social and administrative ladder and secured a position as CEO of a multinational IT corporation, he had not enjoyed his life. Sure, the money was great, and the lavish penthouse suite in a condo in the best part of town had its merits, but his posh lifestyle was simply full of superficialities. They didn't mean anything in the long run. He rarely had any sort of excitement in his life – everything was too ordinary, too original. He yearned for action, for change, for anything that brought excitement to his mundane life. He had uncountable acquaintances, but few friends. He had hundreds of business contacts, but no close associates.

Tai sighed as he rendered his upper body dry and slipped into a large blue bathrobe before exiting the bathroom, a cloud of steam following after him. He surveyed his spacious bedroom critically, eyes lingering over the large windows, the king-sized bed, the midnight blue mattress. If someone wanted to know the events of what occurred in this room, the story would be a short one indeed. Nothing of any excitement ever took place within these four walls (Tai didn't consider casual, meaningless sex with random women exciting), and the place was a mess. Socks, both used and unused, littered the floor. Sprinkled amongst them were rolled up pieces of paper, several pairs of boxers, a pair of jeans, and several dress shirts, all wrinkled and dishevelled.

Tai sighed and made his way over to his closet, flinging it open and glancing inside. He made to pull a suit out before remembering that he had asked Jared to put one aside last night. He shut the closet door, turning away and approaching his large window, where the open curtains allowed for a spectacular view of the city.

Tai leaned forward and rested his forehead against the cool glass windowpane, looking out at the bustling city. Pedestrians milled about the street, heading to work and from home, flooding the sidewalks and choking the streets in their cars. Tai watched them for a brief moment, eyes hooded with sleep. Soon enough he would be amongst them, one in a throng of millions, as insignificant as a speck of dust.

Still, he was a CEO and he had a company at his heels, so at least he had a firmer standing than most others could claim. He turned away, rubbing his hair absently with the towel as he pulled open his bedroom door and sidled down the hallway toward the kitchen.

The sounds of melting butter and a steaming kettle met his ears as he entered the dining area. A grey haired, middle aged man was standing at the stove, busying himself with a platter of fat, steaming pieces of fish. Tai's stomach rumbled hungrily.

"Good morning, sir," his housekeeper said, smiling. "I've prepared grilled fish, miso soup and a plate of rice for breakfast. The suit you asked for last night is also laid out on the couch. I took the liberty of ironing your tie."

"Thanks, Jared," Tai said, putting on a grin as he seated himself at the table. Jared walked over and placed a plate of steaming food on the table before him, along with a bowl of soup. Tai leaned over and began inhaling the food, stuffing it into his mouth so quickly it was gone in an instant. Smirking, Jared served him seconds.

When Tai was finished eating, he wiped his mouth on a napkin and stood up, collecting his suit from the couch, where it was wrapped in a plastic cover. Jared picked up the used plates and bowls, carrying them over to the gleaming sink and tuning on the tap. "Shall I inform the limo to be prepared to leave soon, sir?" he called.

Tai shook his head. "Nah. I don't feel like driving today; I need something different. I'm taking the subway."

"Very good, sir."

Tai hauled the clothes to his bedroom, where he spent the next ten minutes making himself presentable. When he was dressed in a sharp-looking blue business suit and his hair was neatly combed (or as neat as it was ever going to get) he got ready to go.

"See you, Jared," Tai said as he grabbed his keys and briefcase and walked out the door. "Oh, and before I forget, I broke another alarm clock. I'll be needing a new one for tomorrow."

"Of course. Goodbye, Mr. Kamiya," his housekeeper called back, a grin evident in his voice as the door shut behind him.

Tai took the elevator down to the bottom floor of the massive condo and exited, nodding to the concierge briefly before walking through doors and out into the street.

The hustle and bustle of morning traffic hit him in the face as he stepped out into the bright morning. Sunlight streamed from the cloudless sky, reflecting off cars in the street and causing Tai to squint as he made his way across the road. Maybe it would have been prudent to take the limo after all.

Hurrying to avoid an oncoming car, Tai reached the subway stairwell and headed down it, being jostled ever so slightly by the crowd. After buying his ticket he headed through the turnstile and across the subway platform, stowing his wallet back inside his pocket as he did so. As a result, he was not watching where he was going and he walked right into someone, causing their handbag to fall to the ground and spill its contents all across the platform. A cup of coffee fell among them, flooding the platform with beige liquid.

"I'm so sorry," Tai apologized, looking down to see...

...the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She wore a tight, very high skirt, which was such a dark blue that it first appeared black. Tai's gaze travelled down her form, observing how the skirt hugged her thighs tightly and complimented her pale, lustrous legs. Her feet were small, with pretty toenails that were an obvious result of a pedicure, painted light pink with nail polish. Blue high-heeled shoes which looked incredibly expensive supported her as she straightened up. Her upper body was covered with a pink button-up blouse and a crisp blue business suit that did nothing to hide her noticeable curves. Expensive designer sunglasses hung from her open collar, pulling her shirt down ever so slightly and revealing a small patch of alabaster skin. He looked into her face, noticing the soft pink curve of her lips, the slight blush in her cheeks, the lilac perfume that swam around her tantalizingly. Her eyes were wide and staring, revealing deep brown irises – like the best chocolate. Honey-coloured hair, with streaks of strawberry blonde, hung down her back in wavy, slight curls and gleamed even underground with a sleek, mesmerizing light.

"That's all right," the woman said sincerely, smiling at him and bending over to pick up the contents of her purse. Her blouse opened slightly as she leaned over and he caught a glimpse of a pale pink bra, hugging her ample cleavage.

He blushed.

Remembering his manners, he kneeled down and began to help her collect her items. On all sides of them, people flowed past, not stopping or caring to see the mess they had made. For all intents and purposes, Tai and this woman were invisible.

"I'm really sorry," Tai said once again as he set his briefcase aside and picked up a handful of makeup items and a small hairbrush, holding them out to the woman. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The woman reached out and took the items back, her fingers brushing Tai's ever so slightly as she did so. He felt a sharp tingle travel from the tips of his fingers where she had touched him all the way up his arm. Her honey blond hair fell forward around her face like a curtain, obscuring part of her face.

"It's my fault," she said, giving him a fleeting glance from beneath her curtain of hair as she hastily shoved the contents of her handbag back where they belonged. "I was in a hurry, so I wasn't looking where I should have. I have a job interview soon that I have to get to."

"Oh, really?" was all he could think to say. He immediately felt like an idiot and cursed inwardly. Why was he acting so strangely around this woman?

"I'd be glad to give you a lift if you need it," Tai offered, smiling hesitantly at the woman, unsure of how she would react to a stranger offering her a ride.

To his relief, the woman simply smiled brightly, revealing elegant white teeth. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no trouble," he replied.

She smiled. "Aren't you taking the subway just like me?"

"Indeed," he grinned sheepishly. "But I don't live far from here and I do own a car. I just wanted a change of scenery for today."

"You and me both," the woman replied, straightening up and tugging at the hem of her skirt as she looked down. "Oh, no..."

Tai followed her gaze and noted with dismay that he had accidentally spilled coffee on both her right arm and the side of her skirt, which now had a damp stain on it. The woman's face fell, and she looked so disappointed that Tai melted. He felt a sudden, powerful urge to reassure this beautiful stranger, especially since it had been his fault that she was a ruffled mess.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Tai said soothingly, pulling a dark blue handkerchief from his inner jacket pocket. "Let me take care of that for you." He gently took hold of the woman's hand, enjoying the feel of her soft, cool fingers within his own, as he wiped the coffee away. The woman turned a delicate shade of pink as he touched her arm, and kept her eyes downcast. Tai then started to reach for her skirt before blushing hotly. "I... er...would you like to... I mean..." he stammered incoherently, wincing. _Great going, Taichi. Now she probably thinks you're a nut._

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, flushing pink and accepting the handkerchief as she hurriedly wiped at her skirt. Tai nodded meekly as he picked up her bright pink purse and handed it to her. "Thank you," she murmured.

"It's no trouble," Tai said, still a bit red. It was remarkable how this woman made him feel so awkward within his own body, as though he were a lanky schoolboy once again.

A loud noise blared through the station as a train rushed past them, slowly grinding to a halt. Both Tai and the pretty blond woman turned to look at the subway as its doors opened and people began to move in and out.

"Well... this is me," the woman said, inclining her head toward the train and giving him a little smile.

The gorgeous curve of her lips disarmed him and he could think of nothing to say except. "Oh. Okay."

_Smooth move, ace._

"Good luck with your job interview," he added as she moved into the train. She smiled wider. "Thanks." She tugged again at the hem of her skirt, giving him a questioning look. "Apart from the obvious coffee stain, how do I look? Would you hire me?"

He smiled slightly as he surveyed her curvy yet graceful form, taking this opportunity to give his eyes a delicious feast. He felt a squirm of pleasure as he noticed two dots of pink appear on each of her cheeks. "You look stunning. I'd hire you the second you walked in the door."

She smiled shyly.

A horn blared.

Suddenly Tai realized that in mere seconds the train would start up again and he would probably never see this woman again in his life. In a city as large as Tokyo, it would be extremely rare to see a single random stranger more than once. She would leave and this could easily be their last encounter.

For some reason that he didn't completely understand, Tai did not want that to happen.

"Wait," he called suddenly.

She glanced over at him, surprised. "Yes?"

"I... that is..." Tai was wringing his hands almost unconsciously. He blushed hotly. "I was wondering... maybe, if I could... g-get you a cup of coffee sometime. You know, to replace that one." He indicated the sticky beige mess that had spread across the platform.

She was silent for a moment, and then her lips curved into an elegant, mischievous smile.

"Would you by any chance be interested?" he finished quietly, looking at her. She simply smiled at him. With a sharp ringing noise, two short whistle blasts came from the train as the doors began to close. Tai's eyes widened as he moved forward, stopping in front of the woman on the train.

"Maybe," she said softly, and then the train began to move, picking up speed as it moved down the tracks. Tai stared after her, his gaze locked with her own, wanting to keep her in sight even as she slowly vanished. She held his gaze, the smile evident in her eyes, until the train carried her away and into the dark tunnel.

He stood dumbly at the edge of the platform, staring down the tracks, while people moved about behind him. He then realized two things.

One, she had taken the train he needed to take.

Two, she still had his blue handkerchief.

--

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one! What do you think so far? I would greatly appreciate any feedback. If there's anything that needs to be changed or improved let me know. Ideas or constructive criticisms welcome as well. So, please leave reviews!  
**


	2. Chances and Coffee Breaks

It was well past nine when Tai finally got to his office. His brief encounter with the beautiful stranger had left him stupefied, and he had stood gaping like an idiot down the empty tracks for several minutes before he snapped to his senses. After returning home for a cup of coffee (in which he insisted Jared pour in a shot of the finest scotch from his own liquor cabinet), he had wandered downstairs in a daze and driven to work. He didn't trust himself to remember what subway stop he would have had to get off at.

After half an hour of being stuck in rush hour traffic, in the bright spring sunlight, during which a runaway bicycle courier had ridden right into the hood of his car, Tai finally pulled into the parking garage at his company's corporate headquarters. After parking haphazardly in his restricted space, he had seized his briefcase and sprinted all the way to the elevators, where he choked in air until he emerged three minutes later at one of the highest floors of his building, heading quickly to his office.

His colleague and close friend Davis Motomiya was waiting for him outside the office, leaning idly against the wall with one leg bent and one foot pressed against his office door, tapping a sheaf of loose papers against the nook of his arm. "Well well, send in the clowns," Davis smirked, noting Tai's ruffled hair and wrinkled clothing. "You were supposed to get here forty five minutes ago. Where've you been?"

"Sorry," Tai muttered, running a hand through his hair distractedly, making it stick up even more messily than it already was. It was an unfortunate habit of his, one that he had tried to rectify many times over the years but had always failed. When he was annoyed or stressed, the hand went to the hair.

"I had a bit of engine trouble," Tai responded. Davis nodded. "Sure. What's this engine's name?"

Tai spluttered incoherently for several seconds. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Davis put on his trademark grin and stretched, raising his hands toward the impeccably clean ceiling. The man was dressed in a pricy black suit, with a light blue dress shirt that was silkier than chocolate. His sleeves were rolled up ever so slightly, and a gold watch glinted on his wrist. His cuffs were tailored sharply and complimented his sleek black shoes. His dark burgundy hair was also covered with a light layer of gel, so it stuck up in short spikes. "Let's see," he said in a mock thoughtful tone, counting off the evidence on his fingers. "The famous Tai Kamiya shows up late for work, on a regular weekday, where his schedule was marginally clearer than normal the previous night. All evidence points to one final conclusion: you hooked up."

Tai flashed his teeth in a grin. "If only life were that kind." He gestured vaguely to the doorway. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer to finish this in a nice air-conditioned room." He stepped in front of Davis, who slid sideways to allow Tai access to the door. Without further adieu he unlocked it, heading into his spacious office, which was full of bright sunlight due to the large glass windows that dominated the back wall opposite the door. Davis followed him inside, shutting the door behind him as Tai sank into a cushioned swivel chair behind a large and pristine mahogany desk.

"You mean to tell me you weren't with a girl last night?" Davis asked, raising his eyebrows. Tai sighed. "That's right."

"I remain sceptical."

"Lucky for me, that's of no consequence."

"So touchy, geez. She must have been a fireball."

"Davis, for the love of God!" Tai exclaimed, blushing.

"All right, sorry," he said, grinning like a loon and waggling his eyebrows. "If the master wants to keep his exotic personal life a secret, then his humble servant can do nothing to pry."

Tai buried his face in his hands, using his elbows to prop his head up on the desk. "Ugh, God. Why am I stuck working with people like you?"

"Because you hired me?" Davis fired back, his grin not wavering in the least.

"Just tell me what the first order of business is so I can get down to work," Tai said irritably, reaching down below his desk and opening a drawer. He rifled through an assortment of bills, monthly rates, and paper scraps with doodles of various stick figures playing soccer that he created when he was going out his mind with boredom, until he found a pencil. He pulled it out and looked at Davis. "Have at it."

"Okay," his younger subordinate said, dropping the papers he was carrying onto Tai's desk with a loud thud. "There you go. I think we should start by going over last quarter's figures."

Tai glanced downward at the papers, all of which bore a variety of charts and statistics, before he frowned. "What the hell is this? Who's been post-dating their Friday numbers?"

Davis glanced at the spreadsheet before consulting a clipboard he was carrying, muttering indistinctly as he flipped through sheets. Finally, he stopped and tapped the page. "Nina Koumi. She works on the tenth floor in networking."

"Fire her," Tai said tiredly, running his hand through her hair.

"Bit sudden, don't you think?" Davis asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Possibly. But she's throwing the Net Usage Stats out of whack. Get rid of her and find someone else." Davis made a note on the clipboard. "All right."

"Where the heck is Izzy?" Tai asked irritably, scanning the papers before him. "He can go through this a lot faster than I can."

"He's down at Administration," Davis replied, shrugging. "He's interviewing some new secretary to replace Tina."

Tai looked up at him. He couldn't recall Davis's secretary leaving. "When did you fire Tina?"

"Last week."

"Why?"

Davis blinked at him. "Because you told me to."

"Why don't I remember this?" Tai muttered, rubbing his temples. Davis smiled innocently. "Perhaps you ought to lay off the bottle."

Tai lifted a small box of toothpicks off the desk and threw it at him. Davis dodged sideways, letting it hit the door. "Temper, temper."

Tai muttered darkly under his breath and resumed perusing the spreadsheets. Davis watched him for several minutes, before speaking again.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you so out of it this morning?" Davis inquired curiously. "And don't give me any crap about engine trouble, either."

Tai remained silent for several seconds, debating whether or not to speak. Then: "I met a girl."

"I kind of imagined," Davis said, nodding. Tai shook his head slowly. "No, it wasn't like that. I just met her this morning. I bumped into her on the subway. She... she was gorgeous, man. I mean seriously, fully, unbelievably gorgeous."

"Yeah?" Davis couldn't keep a note of surprise out of his voice. Tai Kamiya was famous, and by association, women went crazy for him. They would clamour for his attention, simper and beam at his words, and throw themselves at his feet in exchange for a mere smile. He never had trouble talking to them, and more nights than not, there was a different woman in his bed. But he never asked them to sleep with him. _They_ asked _him_, and depending on his mood, he would either acquiesce to their request or refuse them.

However, although Tai was frequently around women and had slept with more than his fair share, he rarely became involved with any of them. Davis didn't think he had ever had a relationship that had lasted longer than a month, and that was pushing it. In fact, the only time Davis had ever heard Tai mention anything closely related to love was when he vaguely referenced a girl from his high school, Nora or Sora or something or other. Apparently he had dated her for more than a year (Davis's head nearly imploded upon hearing that) but when he asked why they had broken up, Tai evasively changed the subject.

"Yeah," Tai said, nodding his head slowly. His eyes were distant, staring over Davis's shoulder at something only he could see. "I ran into her on the subway. Like, literally. I knocked her stuff all over the ground and when I was helping her pick it up, I touched her hand. And I felt... weird. I couldn't say anything and I just sort of froze up. I haven't felt anything like that since..." he lapsed into thoughtful silence.

Davis was floored.

Tai, when at nightclubs, bars, or public events, was the very epitome of suave and confident. He could make women swoon to his every motion. The idea of him acting nervous, or unsure of himself, around a woman was a huge change.

_Wow._

"Since...?" Davis prodded. But Tai merely shook his head and stood up, heading toward the door. "I need some air. I'll ask Izzy to come up and review this with me. Do you know anything about this person he's interviewing?"

"Not much," Davis replied truthfully. "I only saw her from behind. But _man_," he whistled lowly, "what I saw I _liked_. I don't ever think I've seen an ass that fine in my life."

Tai chuckled as they walked down the hall to the elevator. "And they say you're a womanizer."

"I only work with what God gave me," Davis grinned, punching the button, and the doors opened immediately.

Tai rode the elevator down, getting off at Administration. He strolled down the hallway, Davis following in his wake, as workers in the corridor respectfully moved to let them through. Several of the female employees gazed at the two with admiration: Davis for being as attractive as he was as well as on such friendly terms with Tai, and Tai for being... well, Tai. Davis winked at a female intern as he passed and she blushed immediately, looking quickly away.

Tai turned a corner and could see his friend Izzy inside a conference room, sitting at a small table and talking with a young woman seated across from him who had her back to the window. Tai looked her up and down approvingly. Davis hadn't been lying – the incredibly shortness of the woman's skirt and her firm, taut bottom were definitely inspiring.

"See what I mean," he said, motioning to her and smiling. "_Bon appétit."_

Tai rolled his eyes.

At that moment, the woman turned and Tai suddenly felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the world.

It was her.

The woman from the subway.

She sat comfortably in the leather chair as though she owned it, as though she was a princess and this was her palace. She didn't look at all anxious, and Tai wondered fleetingly if her nervousness that morning had been less to do with the job that he had originally thought.

But, that was probably wishful thinking.

She was nodding in response to whatever Izzy had said, her golden blonde curls bounding as she did so. Her lips parted and she said something back, a light smile gracing her lips as she spoke earnestly.

_Hot _damn, _she's beautiful..._

Mouth dry, he watched as she gently tugged on her skirt, her fingers brush her leg as she did so. Tai felt an electric flare of searing lust course through him, and in that moment he wanted to rush in there, sweep her onto the table, grind himself into her lithe body as she moaned his name and shuddered in his –

'Tai, what the hell is wrong with you?"

His fantasy sharply imploded and he found Davis staring at him, frowning slightly. "Are you drunk?"

"Of course not," he replied, regaining his senses. "I got a slight head rush. Now, I need to speak with Izzy regarding those figures." Without waiting for Davis to reply, he pulled open the door and went inside the conference room.

Izzy's voice drifted out to greet him. "...and that fundamentally concludes the extent of what your duties would involve in this position, Miss Tachikawa," he was saying.

_Tachikawa. _So that was her name.

"I love how you use such big words," the woman giggled, batting her lashes at Izzy, who blushed ever so slightly. "You sound just like a big dictionary. And please, call me Mimi."

_Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa._

"Of course... Mimi," his redheaded friend replied, smiling faintly. He looked up as Tai entered the room and opened his mouth to speak, but Tai quickly put a finger to his lips, causing Izzy to give him a quizzical look, but he didn't otherwise react. "It's been a pleasure meeting you." He stood, stowing a collection of files back into a briefcase which lay on the table.

"Likewise," she said smoothly, standing. Tai walked up behind her, unable to believe his good fortune. Struck by a sudden inspiration, he edged up behind her and placed both hands on the table next to her, leaning in so that his mouth was very close to her ear and he was close enough to breath in the lilac scent of her perfume mixed with the cinnamon of her hair.

"Your perfume is exquisite," he said into her ear.

Her reaction was immediate and explosive. "Get away from me, you pervert!" she snapped, jerking away as though she had been burned and whirling around, eyes burning with haughty anger and lips pursed in a sexy frown. Then, she saw who he was and let out a quiet squeak, clapping her hands over her mouth, which had flown open into a perfect O of surprise.

"I – I didn't – see you –" she stammered through her hands. Tai smirked, leaning back and taking in the woman's appearance, enjoying it even more than he had in the subway.

"That," he replied easily, "is obvious."

The woman – _Mimi Tachikawa_, his mind whispered – stood frozen in place before him, eyes wide and fearful, fingers still covering her mouth.

"Miss Tachikawa, this is Taichi Kamiya," Izzy said, giving Tai a disapproving glance that clearly stated he thought he was being a jerk.

"I – I know," the woman replied faintly, cheeks a radiant pink.

Tai extended his hand. "It's an honour to meet you, Miss Tachikawa," he said pleasantly, lips quirked in a cocky smile. The woman hesitantly reached out and shook his hand. She let go extremely quickly and began unconsciously smoothing her skirt.

"Mr. Kamiya is the CEO here at NEC," Izzy continued, still giving him the look. The woman nodded in embarrassment, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "And this young man is Davis Motomiya, IT procurement manager."

"How do you do, ma'am?" Davis said calmly, taking her hand and planting a light kiss on it before the woman could protest. He saw the woman turn an ever darker shade of pink, and suddenly Tai felt a sharp stab of irritation toward his old friend.

"Davis, I'm afraid I need to send you to back down to data management," Tai said quickly. "If you could bring the updated figures to my desk by tomorrow."

"Sure thing, boss," Davis drawled, grinning at him and sending him a knowing wink. "See you later, Izzy. Ma'am, I'll look forward to seeing you again." With that, he strolled leisurely out of the room.

Tai turned back to Izzy, who was still looking at him in quiet amusement, and the woman – Mimi – who was standing awkwardly next to him. "Anyways," Izzy said, breaking the silence. "I still have several people to meet with regarding the position, but I'll be sure to give you a call if anything comes –"

"Forget that," Tai interrupted, receiving surprised glances from both of them. "I don't need to see the other candidates. I think Miss Tachikawa has more than enough to handle this position, don't you?" he let his gaze roam across her light shirt and the way it fit snugly over her breasts. She flushed, looking simultaneously embarrassed and scandalized.

"I... guess," Izzy said cautiously.

"Excellent," Tai said briskly, clapping his hands. "In that case, you're hired. Izzy, my office, please. I have several things to discuss with you."

"Of course," his friend replied. He turned and smiled at their newest hire. "I hope to see you soon, Mimi." He turned and was gone.

As the door shut behind him, Tai leaned against the back of one of the table chairs and crossed one ankle in front of the other, looking her up and down. "So."

The words spilled out of her in a rush. "I'm sorry about my outburst, Mr. Kamiya –"

He waved his hand carelessly, causing her to stop midsentence. "I'm surprised I ran into you again," he said instead.

"Thank you for hiring me," she replied quietly.

He smiled lightly. "Just keeping my word. I said I would hire you on the spot." He glanced down at her skirt. "And if it's any consolation, you can hardly see the stain."

She giggled, both relieved and uneasy. "Thank you."

"I'd like you to start as soon as possible," he said. "Tomorrow, preferably. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Mr. Kamiya," she nodded earnestly. He smirked. "You'll be working under my colleague Davis in data management. It won't be anything difficult, probably just filing and a bit of correspondence."

She nodded again.

"I'll go over this in more detail with you later," Tai said. "Perhaps you'd allow me to take you out for that cup of coffee? We could discuss things further."

"Oh! Sure," the woman nodded again, smiling. "I'd like that."

"Perfect. How's twelve sound?"

x x x x

"Would you care to tell me exactly what that was all about?" Izzy asked when they were back in Tai's office. The young man grinned, leaning back in his swivel chair and rotating back and forth.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tai, you practically stripped her naked just by looking at her."

"Did I? I don't recall being so brazen."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "That's because you haven't pulled your head out of your ass long enough to notice."

Tai feigned a look of bewilderment and hurt. "Ouch, Izzy. I don't know where these unprovoked attacks are coming from, but don't forget that I can fire you if they become too much for my fragile self esteem to cope with."

"Positively hilarious," Izzy said dryly. "I appreciate the obvious time and effort you've put into your threats, Tai, but we both know that without me you'd be in a straightjacket before the week was out."

Tai grinned, knowing his friend was absolutely right. Izzy had a flair for all things technological, and his vast knowledge about computers and his organizational skills made him an invaluable asset to the company. There was no way Tai could have kept sane without Izzy to look after his business proceedings.

"Fair point," he conceded. "In any case, it was perfectly harmless. I just met her earlier and I figured I had to do the polite thing and acknowledge that."

"And I must say, you did so in a highly professional and not at all creepy fashion," Izzy smirked. Tai laughed. "Be that as it may. I'm meeting her for lunch soon to go over the details of the job."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Izzy asked, raising his eyebrows.

Tai frowned. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you're you," his personal advisor retorted. "Everyone knows how you are with women, and she's definitely going to get the wrong idea if you start taking her out for drinks."

"I'm not going to frighten her off, Izzy, don't worry."

"Good. Just try to keep it in check. Now, let's go over the spreadsheets for next month's system transition..."

x x x x

He went out for lunch at a quarter to twelve and made his way to the small café where he had arranged to meet Mimi. He entered and chose a seat near the window, where he stretched out luxuriously on the cushioned booth and began to scan the street for a glimpse of her. At precisely two minutes to twelve, he saw her crossing the street in her high-heeled shoes, heading for the café.

He smiled inwardly as he watched her stride purposefully down the street, pink handbag swinging from her arm, designer sunglasses perched on her nose. Here was one who certainly didn't stress over what other people thought of her.

She pulled open the door and walked inside, looking around the room for him. He raised his hand and waved slightly in her direction. He saw her eyes light up as she saw him, and she nodded slightly as she made her way across the crowded café and toward him.

"Glad you could make it," he said as she sat down opposite him. She smiled. "Hello again, Mr. Kamiya."

He smirked. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"Yes, please," she said. He raised an arm and signalled a waitress across the room, who came over so quickly it was as though she were tied to a string.

"Yes?" the girl asked, smiling brightly at Tai and leaning over the table.

"Coffee black," Tai said easily, nodding in greeting and ignoring the waitress' promiscuous attitude. "And a blueberry scone. And for yourself, Miss Tachikawa?"

She turned slightly red but otherwise didn't react. "Double espresso please, with extra cinnamon. And a banana nut muffin."

The waitress beamed and retreated.

"You look amazing," Tai said after the waitress had left. Two pink dots appeared in Mimi's cheeks. "I'm dressed the same as I was this morning."

"And my statement applies for then too," he said, smiling. She squirmed in her seat. "Tell me a little about yourself," he continued, leaning back in his seat and draping one arm loosely across the cushioned booth. "How long have you been in the city?"

"Only a couple of months," she replied, grateful for the change of topic. "I used to live here as a child, but then I moved to New York. I went to university there until I realized I didn't enjoy the career I was pursuing and came over here to start over."

"What career was that?"

"I worked as a newspaper columnist."

"And that didn't turn out well?"

"I got bored with it," she replied truthfully. "It was too hectic and I got tired of following people around everywhere just for a story. Also, I had some personal issues there as well, and in the long run it just made more sense for me to come back home."

He did nothing but smile at her. She looked up and met his eyes, then quickly looked away. He sat back and waited for it, not speaking, and soon enough she glanced his way again, looking wary and apprehensive. "Is there some reason you keep staring at me?"

He didn't reply at once. Instead, he leaned back and scrutinized her, the faint smile still present on his face.

"We've met before, did you know that?" he asked. She nodded. "Well... yes. In the subway."

"No. Before that."

She blinked. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's possible."

"Why's that?" he prodded.

"I _really_ think I would have remembered meeting you."

"Is that so?" he grinned widely. "Might I ask why?"

"Because you're so – well, I mean, you're too –" she blushed and let her voice fade away. "When did we meet?"

Tai smiled at her obvious discomfort. "Elementary school." He wondered why it had taken him so long to remember. "After school on Fridays the boys soccer team would always go and practice in the field. And groups of girls would always watch us from the playground. Do you remember ever doing that?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yes..."

He grinned, continued. "One day a certain little boy accidentally kicked the ball too hard and broke a window. Naturally, before any teachers could catch him, he ran away. And that day, there was only one girl at the playground at the time, and she let the panicked boy hide in the slide with her. Do you remember that?"

She turned radish red then and clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh, my God!"

He laughed loudly. "And in the midst of our entanglement and pathetic attempt at hiding together, you kissed me."

She burst out laughing.

It was the first time he had heard her laugh. It was an intoxicating sound. Her voice was soft and melodic, and her dulcet tones shone like music in his ears. "Oh God, I remember..."

"Kids just wanna have fun," he quipped smartly.

"This is so embarrassing..." she murmured, but she was unable to stifle another giggle. "If I'd known that boy was going to make me re-enact _Romeo and Juliet_ in a big red slide, I would have given him up to the authorities." He grinned, barely looking up as the disgruntled waitress returned with their requested items. Mimi immediately reached out for her espresso, but he beat her to it and pulled it out of her reach. "Ah, ah, ah."

She stared coolly at him. "May I please have my drink back, Mr. Kamiya?" she asked, eyelashes fluttering.

Tai shook his head slowly. "Not until you manage to convince me that I made the right choice in hiring you."

She sighed in exasperation. "Because I'm pretty in pink, I shower every day, and I sleep topless in the summertime. Happy?"

His mouth dropped open in astonishment and she stared at him boldly, unafraid. He slowly closed his mouth and grinned ever so slightly.

_Looks like she's got some fire in her. Interesting. I do so love a girl who's not afraid to talk back._

"My, my, Miss Tachikawa," he said, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "You've quite the mouth on you."

"And I'm not afraid to use it," she said, smiling sweetly.

He sighed in mock defeat and held his hand out, the steaming espresso nestled in his fingers. "Would you like this back, Miss Tachikawa?"

"It's Mimi, Mr. Kamiya."

"It's Tai, Mimi."

They both grinned.

She reached out and took her coffee back, her fingers lightly brushing his as she did so. He felt that electric sensation again and unconsciously half-closed his eyes. He moved his fingers minutely so that they pressed against hers, and she grew very still, eyes wide and staring at their hands, which were hesitantly sliding together like two lovers exploring each other for the first time. Her touch was cool and soft, like a balm on his skin, which was suddenly radiating heat.

He swallowed hard. She noticed this and pulled away, cheeks slowly turning red as she did so. She raised the espresso and hastily drank. He mirrored her, watching her over the rim of his cup, still flabbergasted at what had happened. Why did he react so strongly to the simplest things when it came to this woman?

They stayed for half an hour, talking the entire time. He came to realize that she was somewhat superficial, and seemed to adore most things related to fashion and the more expensive the better. Her slight vanity and naive attitude did nothing to deter him, however. He liked a challenge.

When both their coffees were done and their plates were littered with nothing but crumbs, Tai looked at his watch and sighed heavily. For some reason, he was not at all eager to call their meeting to a close, and would have much preferred to spend the day talking with Mimi. However, he had to get back to the office, and Mimi no doubt had plans of her own.

"I should... probably go," he said quietly.

She nodded back a little too quickly. "Oh. Yes, of course."

He stood up and held out his arm to her. "May I walk you outside, Miss Tachikawa?" She blushed prettily and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. His stomach tingled gently, as though he had eaten live butterflies instead of a blueberry scone. He tossed several bills onto the table, and then walked her to the door and out into the street.

"Well, I'm this way," she said, motioning in a direction.

"I'm this way," he echoed, indicating the opposite.

They both stared at each other for several seconds, neither one moving, simply looking at each other. Then, Mimi shifted her feet, and Tai felt himself grow hot in the face. "I – I'll see you around," he managed, fiddling with his hands.

"Goodbye, Tai," she murmured, before turning aside and wandering away down the street. His heart leapt into his throat as he watched her sashay away, hips swinging with a delicate yet self-assured sense of sexiness. She was beautiful.

And God, he loved the way she said his name.

And knowing this combination, knowing himself, he was headed for a major catastrophe.


	3. After Hours

**A/N: Thanks so much to those who have reviewed so far! I appreciate the feedback and please continue to keep it coming! Here's the latest, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--

Mimi loved her new job.

The first day she went in she was nervous beyond belief. Not only was being a secretary explosively different than working for a fashion magazine, but it was daunting to be at the heart of something as huge and powerful as a multinational corporation. But surprisingly, everything had turned out to be much easier than she originally imagined.

Being a secretary was easy. She rarely had to do anything complicated, and that was perfectly fine with her. It was sending and preparing memos, faxing things, and other random office duty. Nothing to fear. And the people were incredibly nice as well. She had already made several friends in the Data Management division. She also saw Izzy Izumi, the techno-geek talking dictionary, from time to time, who always took care to smile and engage her in conversation whenever he passed by. She was pleasantly surprised by his kindness and enjoyed it whenever he happened to stop in.

She particularly liked Davis, the suave and carefree man who she worked under. They had become fast friends within five minutes of meeting each other. When she showed up in her best pantsuit, he laughed at her and told her to take it easy, and that she didn't have to impress him; he was already impressed. She had blushed slightly and he had winked, introducing her to some of the other staff before sending someone out to get a coffee for her. She was positively delighted; being waited on was always such a nice thing. And ever since her first day, he took the time to talk with her and joke around with her, always making light of every possible situation. _Here_ was someone who definitely saw the glass as half full.

In fact, now that she thought about it, of all the people working at NEC, Tai Kamiya could hardly have picked a more laid-back, easygoing person to be her supervisor. Whether he did that intentionally in order to put her at ease, or simply because Tai thought Davis worked a lot harder than he did, remained to be seen – but either way, she was very grateful to him.

Tai himself had been the person she had hoped to see most at her new job – a thought which surprised and embarrassed her the second it reared its head. She wasn't sure if it was his looks – _you can't deny he's handsome_, her mind whispered – or his sense of authority that he possessed in such astonishing quantities when on the job. Whichever it was, she was eager to see more of him – and in an ill-fated stroke, almost the exact opposite occurred.

He was always quite busy, and she rarely saw his face for the first two weeks of working there. He spent the majority of his time up in his private office, making business calls or poring over spreadsheets and various other statistics designed to keep the company going. Sometimes, she caught glimpses of him rushing to and fro around the building, heading to conferences and meetings with other big-shot corporate honchos. But mostly, it was as if he wasn't even in the building.

Then one day something strange happened.

She was working on a memo to be sent to networking when suddenly all her female coworkers began whispering and giggling in hushed tones. Aggravated, Mimi shook her head, focusing on her work. She wanted the memo done sometime _today_, and it would be a hell of a lot easier to concentrate without the ridiculous simpering going on around her. Although her coworkers were friendly, they were also remarkably child-like sometimes. They would stop working just to get a nice glimpse of some random handsome businessman's butt. Wondering vaguely if they were cooing over Davis, she glanced up slightly, only to see her supervisor leaning against a cubicle, talking animatedly with some blonde girl. Somewhat surprised, she looked away to see who had walked into the office section.

Her throat went dry when he entered the room. It immediately seemed as though he had a spotlight trained upon him, and everyone's gaze seemed fixated on the spot where he stood comfortably in the office entrance. He had clearly just come in from lunch, for he was in the midst of buttoning up his impeccably clean black suit over his light crème dress shirt. His tie was undone and hung around his neck like a cut noose.

Suddenly she was having uncanny trouble concentrating on her memo.

He began to walk slowly through the rows of cubicles, looking relaxed and completely at ease with the obvious attention he was receiving. Female workers giggled behind their palms, whispering excitedly to each other at the rarity of his visit. His eyes roamed around the room purposefully and then fell upon her. She felt a great surge of... something, deep in the pit of her stomach, and excitement made her slightly weak. His lips curved into a slight smile as he sauntered across the room and stopped inches from her, leaning into the cubicle with both arms draped over its edge.

"Good afternoon, Miss Tachikawa," he said smoothly.

Unfortunately, upon seeing him her mind had been struck by lightning, and she could think of nothing more interesting to say than: "Mr. Kamiya."

"I see someone hasn't had their cup of coffee yet," he teased, that slight smirk ever present on his face. She regained her tongue at that moment – it always seemed to be the case that she would become much sassier upon being ribbed.

She smiled sweetly and shook her head ever so slightly, ignoring the slight. "What brings you into the realm of us lesser mortals, sir?"

He grinned wider. "I thought I'd come down and see how you're adjusting to your new position."

"Excellently, thank you."

Many women around the room were peeking out of their cubicles, sending her both curious and envious glances. She flushed with pleasure as she realized that Tai had come down simply to see her, which set her apart from the rest. She felt special.

He leaned over the cubicle wall and peered over her shoulder at her computer screen. As he bent lower over the wall, his head floated inches above her left shoulder, his hair tickling her cheek. She breathed in and caught a whiff of some sort of soft cologne, not heaped on, but simply a touch that mixed with another scent, one that was undeniably his own – a clean, homey smell. Her head, almost unconsciously, leaned toward him and suddenly his chin was resting on top of her hair.

She blushed, hardly daring to breathe.

"This seems to be in order," he said quietly, drawing away. She closed her eyes in disappointment and let her breath out quickly, realizing then that she hadn't been breathing. He shot her an inquisitive look and grinned again. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Of course not," she said adamantly, shaking her head.

"Really?" he said teasingly. "You seem somewhat flustered."

"Yes, your fly is undone," she said sweetly.

He turned red and glanced down quickly, before realizing that he was hidden behind the cubicle wall and that she was simply teasing. He let out an embarrassed sigh as she giggled slightly, cupping her mouth with one hand.

"Will that be all, Mr. Kamiya?" she purred. She did so love it when she won these things.

He grinned, conceding defeat. "That will be all, Miss Tachikawa."

He turned away and nodded to Davis, who was watching them openly and unashamedly, and the younger man grinned and waved in an exaggerated manner. Tai smirked and went on his way, weaving through the cubicles of astonished female workers, turning around once to meet her eyes in the crowded room. She felt that funny jolt somewhere around her navel, before he turned a corner and was gone.

Mimi sat dumbly, staring at the space where he had disappeared, before Davis rushed up to her cubicle, his face split into a wide grin.

"Well, damn, that was interesting," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She squirmed in her seat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell, you don't!" he laughed. "I'm not the only one who caught that delicious little exchange."

He was right. Many people were still peering outside their cubicles to look at her, some with expressions of awe for this new secretary, already on good terms with the boss, and others with outright jealousy.

"That didn't mean anything," she muttered quietly.

Davis smiled and wagged a finger back and forth. "I'm afraid it did. See, Tai rarely comes down to the offices just for small talk. And he _never_ comes down to talk to a new hire that's only been here for a couple of weeks. He must think you're something special."

She focused on her computer screen, letting Davis's words sink in. A small, graceful smile tugged at her lips. He noticed it and smirked widely. "And perhaps I'm not so wrong in assuming you think _he's_ something special as well?"

She smacked his arm playfully, simultaneously embarrassed but pleased. "You're terrible!"

"Sticks and stones, love," he replied, winking.

Mimi grinned helplessly.

x x x x

It was late that evening when she finally got through with her duties.

She had spent hours faxing and making sure inter-departmental memos were being sent to the right place. She had finally finished for the day when Davis had come up to her and asked her to compile a spreadsheet for the lists of data that he had dropped on her desk with a grimace.

"I wouldn't ask," he said sorrowfully, "but Tai's going to cut my –"

"It's okay," she said loudly. "I get the idea."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "But we need the spreadsheets for a meeting tomorrow and some people took longer than normal to get their data in. I wouldn't ask, but..."

So it was now nine o'clock on a Saturday evening, Mimi had been working overtime for an hour, and there was nobody left on her floor except for her.

It was relatively dark, except for the lights that were on inside her cubicle. She was alone and slightly chilly, so she drew the jacket of her suit around her tightly, but it did little. It was meant for style, not for warmth. Shrugging her shoulders once to return circulation, she saved her data, printed several copies, and backed them up. Then, as she was reaching over to take the printed copies, someone spoke from right behind her.

"Mimi?"

She whirled around, unable to stifle a small yelp that escaped her lips. Heart pounding frantically in her chest, she looked upward and found herself staring into the puzzled and perplexed face of Tai Kamiya. He smiled at her hesitantly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She heaved a huge sigh, sinking back into her chair. "God, don't do that to me again," she said nervously, letting out a relieved chuckle. He laughed with her as she ran a hand through her hair, heartbeat slowly returning to normal. "Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's rude to sneak up on a girl in the dark?" she teased.

He smiled and leaned against her cubicle wall. "They certainly did, but the reaction I've received from every girl I've done that to have suggested otherwise."

Mimi's mouth dropped open. "Mr. Kamiya!" she said in a mock-scandalized tone. "That's hardly the proper tongue to use around an innocent female employee."

He smiled easily at her. "Then you'll have to convince me of your innocence."

He walked around her cubicle and right up next to her, leaning over her shoulder just like he had that very afternoon. She inhaled the scent of his body and cologne and felt as though her legs had melted.

He placed his hand over her own, which was resting idly on her computer's mouse, and squeezed her fingers gently as he moved the mouse around, selecting the shut down option. Her breath hitched in her throat as her petit hand was lost underneath his own larger one, his large tan fingers rubbing her own.

"Are you finished working for the evening?" Tai said into her ear, his voice low.

"Mmm-hmmm..." she was lost within his scent and his close proximity was like a drug. She could barely manage an articulate answer.

"Then perhaps I could take you out to dinner?" he suggested, her hand still encompassed within his own.

"Are you sure that's fitting, Mr. Kamiya?" she murmured lowly.

"Call me Tai when we're alone," he said gently.

The whirling, jittery sensation crawled up from her stomach and into her chest. "Tai...are you sure that's smart?" she asked, proud of how even her voice was, even as her stomach leaped and danced. "You are my boss, after all."

"Not after hours," he purred into her ear. "Then I'm anything you want me to be."

His words hung around her like a delicate net, an unspoken promise lingering within the dark, empty building. She shivered in pleasure.

"How about it?" he said, running a light finger up past her wrist, gliding across her pale arm. She gulped audibly and immediately felt her face grow hot. "Um... okay..."

He drew away ever slowly, his fingers leaving traces of fire in their wake as he slid them across her arm and off her skin. "Come with me. I know a great place." She stood, nervous and embarrassed and excited all at once, as he held his arm out and led her from the building.

x x x x

His great place ended up being a quaint little restaurant right near the edge of Tokyo Bay. It was warm and inviting, with beautiful white tablecloths and long, skinny candles that lit the tables up with a soft, light glow. It wasn't overly crowded, but most of the tables were occupied and the low hum of conversation surrounded them. She loved it.

Tai was leaning against the back of his seat, one arm draped over the jacket of his suit which hung over the back of his chair. The top two buttons of his velvety dress shirt were undone, and his tie lay inert across his shoulders. He looked devastatingly handsome.

"Any particular reason you keep staring at me, Miss Tachikawa?" he said with an amused smile during their appetizers. Her face grew hot but she simply inclined her head. "Not really. But it's not every day that I get to dine with the high and mighty."

"Oh?" he said mockingly, as she daintily took a bite of her food. "I had no idea my influence was so intimidating."

She smirked as he continued. "And what else can you surmise about me, Miss Tachikawa?"

She took a sip of her drink and smiled sweetly. "My, my, I'm certainly going to enjoy this." He grinned back and waved his hand airily, waiting for her to continue.

"Judging by the impeccable cut of your suit, you went to some prestigious business school," she said, sizing him up. "And the obvious condescension that you seem to carry around when you wear it seems to be your way of expressing your smugness that you have made something of yourself and don't want the world to forget it. However, even while presenting a composed front, your posture echoes with some jaded quality, meaning you're either out to prove somebody wrong or you just think in terms of the glass being half empty."

He smiled lightly. "Are you calling me a pessimist, Miss Tachikawa?"

She blinked innocently. "Are you denying it, sir?"

He laughed. "I'm not a pessimist. I'm a realist."

"That's what every pessimist says," Mimi responded pointedly. Tai smirked and took a sip of his wine. "It's also what every realist says."

She laughed then, delighted with his response. "You've got wit, at least."

He tilted his head in a mock bow. "Merely here to serve."

Their food arrived. Mimi picked up her utensils and began eating, conservatively but neatly. Tai was another story. He leaned over and seemed to inhale the food right off the plate. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened as she watched him scarf the food down, looking suddenly like a little boy at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

She liked the image.

He caught her staring and blinked. "What's up?" She giggled and pointed to the corner of his mouth, where a tiny dot of sauce decorated the skin above his lip. He blushed and wiped at his mouth. "Did I get it?"

She shook her head, still laughing. "No. Let me." She leaned across the table with her own napkin and lightly blotted his mouth. His lips grazed her fingers and she froze in place, a profound tingling spreading from the tips of her fingers and up her arms.

He noticed her hesitation. "Anything else you'd like to surmise about me, Miss Tachikawa?"

She mentally shook herself and managed to respond quickly enough to save face. "Just one thing. You're a messy eater."

He chuckled. "Fair point."

"Do me," she said boldly. He blinked in surprise before a mischievous grin stole across his face. "My, someone's certainly eager tonight. Being so forward on the first date. Normally I wait until the third before granting that particular request."

_What does he..._ her jaw dropped as she realized what he was talking about. "Pervert!" she gasped playfully, turning a radiant pink. His eyes glittered jauntily and he smiled, taking another bite of his food.

"Besides, I never said we were on a date," she continued coyly. He smiled. "Aren't we?"

There was a brief period of silence where they both looked at each other. Then, he blushed slightly and looked away. Mimi smiled faintly.

"I meant, tell me what you think of me," she continued, not answering his previous question. He leaned back in his seat as she ate, watching her intently with a slight grin, his cheeks still red.

"Well, Miss Tachikawa," he said plainly, "you're beautiful. Don't blush," he said shyly, as she did just that. "I'm not saying it to score points with you. It's just the truth."

She looked down and began nervously shredding her napkin between her slender fingers, feeling a warm glow deep within her cheeks. Her stomach twisted joyfully. _He thinks I'm beautiful._

"Unfortunatly," he continued, "your beauty can be a hindrance. It must lead to you not being taken seriously in the working world."

She looked up at him. "Not too impressed so far, Mr. Kamiya," she said teasingly. "One can say that about any girl with a pretty face and a brain stem."

Tai grinned, enjoying her spunk. "Correct. And while you do compensate by being aggressive and to the point, particularly with your male coworkers, you do nothing to help the issue by wearing very feminine clothing, or that _delectable_ perfume." He smiled as she flushed. "You seem to enjoy the best of everything, which is why I brought you here. It's pricy, sure, but it's exquisite. The food, the atmosphere, or – as the French say, l'ambiance," he continued, wiggling his eyebrows. She giggled. "Quite a impact on my wallet, but you like it. That, combined with your no-nonsense attitude which can be mistaken for rudeness, gives you a somewhat... conceited demeanour. Which goes against your beauty in making you accepted by your male coworkers."

Mimi smiled, simultaneously annoyed and impressed. "Interesting notion, professor. I would have expected nothing less from a sleek business type with a pretty smile and a nice tie."

He winked. "You think my smile is pretty?"

She laughed softly, ignoring the comment. "I wouldn't go so far as to call you an arrogant berk..."

"Of course not," he smirked.

"...but it wouldn't be such a stretch, in my honest opinion." She put on a syrupy smile and motioned to his dinner. "How was your lamb?"

"Diced," he said, smiling wickedly. "But I liked it."

x x x x

They finished their main course and moved on to dessert, with Tai ordering a _soufflé au chocolat_ and Mimi a bowl of _anmitsu_ and green tea ice cream. They had already polished off one bottle of wine and were onto their second. Mimi was starting to feel slightly tipsy, and she resolved to not drink much more.

Tai, meanwhile, seemed unaffected by the large quantity he had consumed, and Mimi wondered vaguely if he drank often.

"You're an only child, right?" he asked her as he savoured his chocolaty dish. Mimi nodded as she took a delicate bite of ice cream. "How could you tell?"

"You just don't seem like the sister type," he said. Then he immediately blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that – I meant – just –" he shut his mouth and hastily took a gulp of wine. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

She laughed heartily. "You worry too much. I'm not offended. I would have liked a sister, though. I've always liked swapping clothes with people." He grinned helplessly. "All girls are the same, I swear."

"You have much to learn if you think that, Mr. Kamiya," she said slyly. He laughed.

"What about you? Any siblings?"

He nodded. "One. A sister. Her name is Kari."

"She's younger than you, right?"

"Yeah, by three years. How'd you know?"

She smiled at him. "You have that 'overprotective brother' vibe about you. I can see you with a big baseball bat chasing poor, defenseless, perfectly lovely and innocent men down the sidewalk." He grinned. "Hey, no matter how many years go by, she's still my baby sister. It's my job to look out for her no matter what."

Mimi was touched. "That's so sweet..." she murmured, gazing at him, the candlelight reflecting off her eyes and making their auburn depths seem infinite. Tai turned pink and tugged at his collar self-consciously. "At least someone thinks so." He reached over and poured her another glass of wine. "Kari's a kindergarten teacher here in the city. I can tell she wants to have kids, but her last relationship ended pretty badly so she's still down about it."

"Oh," Mimi said quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I was too. I liked the guy to begin with, but he really did a number on her. Can't say I'm any fan now."

"Who is he?"

"His name's Willis. He's an American –" he grimaced slightly. "– stupid New Yorkers –" he saw her raised eyebrows and nearly choked on his wine hastening to correct himself. "I mean – sure, they're alright overall, but you know – some of them – big shots – oh, I don't know!" he mumbled, downing his glass in one to avoid looking at her. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"Maybe a little," she said playfully. He smiled in relief. "Sorry. I'm usually much less idiotic on the first date. You'll have to forgive me."

"Oh, I don't know..." she said demurely, drawing out the last word to make it three syllables long. "Maybe a second date's not such a hot idea..."

"I guarantee by the end of the evening, I can change your mind," Tai said, grinning knowingly.

"Oh, yeah?" she challenged. "How so?"

He simply winked at her. "You'll see soon enough."

The night wore on. They finished their dessert and wine amidst more talking and laughing, and before Mimi knew it, the tables around them were empty and the restaurant was closing. She blinked and looked at her watch and was amazed to see how late it was. They were the only two left in the restaurant.

"Boy, time flies when you're having fun," Tai said, looking at the cheque on the table and pulling out his wallet.

"You don't say," Mimi remarked dryly, reaching for her purse. Tai saw her movement and shook his head, placing a hand on her arm. "Oh no, I insist. My treat."

"No, it must have been expensive, let me –"

"Nonsense," he interrupted. "I'm Tai Kamiya, Mimi. I can afford a night out. I live in a penthouse in one of the most expensive condos in the city. May I please buy dinner for you?"

She smiled at the playfulness in his eyes and fluttered her lashes. "If you insist, Mr. Kamiya."

He grinned and dropped some money on the table, leaving a generous tip, before standing and offering her his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Okay," she said quietly, and she let him take her by the hand and lead her from the restaurant into the cool night air.

It was a cloudy night, perfectly starless, and the bright lights of the city shone into the heart of the darkness. She shivered slightly as the cool breeze caressed her shoulders. Tai noticed this and shrugged out of his jacket. "Here, put this on."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she lied.

He gave her an exasperated look. "You're trembling. I'm unsure why women always make things much more difficult than they need to be, but that's a moot point. Here." He slid his jacket across her shoulders and tucked her arms into it. The cool touch of the air immediately lessened and she could feel the warmth where his body had been just moments ago pressing into her arms and body. The jacket smelled like him, too – homey and with that delicate touch of cologne. She shivered again, this time for a reason completely unrelated to the cold.

He took her hand again and led her to his car, a graphite grey Aston Martin. He smiled as he opened the door for her. "It's a DBS V12. Gotta love it." She smiled and seated herself, and he shut the door and popped into the driver's seat.

As he drove her home, Mimi found herself wishing she could find something to say that would prolong their evening. It had been beautiful so far and she didn't want it to end. But her mind was a blank from being immersed in Tai's jacket, and so close to him, that she was quiet and meek until he stopped outside her place, a small duplex she had rented from a sleazy landlord. She deeply despised being his tenant, because he took it upon himself to make passes at her constantly, and one of these days she was afraid he'd get a little too fresh for her own good. But now, with Tai so close, those worries seemed far away and infinitesimal.

"Well, this is me," she said quietly, looking up at the dark house. She wished she could find another place to stay, but this was the cheapest and she wasn't entirely in a position to find someplace better. After Michael had left her she had been fired for not showing up for work, due to being either completely wasted or passed out. She was not pretty in her grief. It had cost her a great deal of money.

"I'll walk you up," he said, just as softly. He opened the doors and took her hand once more, leading her up to the doorway. Then, he stood there, simply looking at her with his deep brown eyes.

"Thanks for tonight," she murmured, slipping out of his jacket with some regret. It was immediately colder without it, and she shivered.

He smiled, taking it and squeezing her hand again. "Anytime. Perhaps we can do it again soon."

"I'd like that," she replied, almost inaudibly. He smiled, then looked down at their hands, which were still clasped tightly. She went red and let go quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, peering into her eyes. She nodded, then stopped as she remembered something. "You said at the restaurant that you were going to make me change my mind about the second date."

He grinned evilly. "I did, didn't I?"

She looked up at him, and he stepped closer to her, filling the space between them. Her heartbeat sped up.

"You haven't done anything yet."

"I guess that's my cue, then," he said, and he kissed her.

It was short and brief, just the lightest touch of his lips against hers, but that delicate brush sparked a multitude of sensations within her. Heat pooled between her thighs and lightning swam through her stomach as his mouth gently caressed her own, as he sucked her lower lip between his own. She almost let out an involuntary whimper as one of his hands cupped her waist and the other her cheek, sinking into her skin and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and was about to part his lips with her tongue when he pulled away.

"Um..." she managed, her lips still on tingling from the memory of his touch, her stomach still a leaping roller coaster. He smiled widely at her. "That change your mind?"

She couldn't even think of a snappy comeback, she was so overwhelmed. "I guess so."

He beamed and stepped away. "Good evening, Miss Tachikawa."

"Good evening, Mr. Kamiya," she managed to echo, and she opened the door and fled into the house, closing the door behind her before her burning cheeks could give her away. She stared into the peephole as he smirked and turned away, walking leisurely back to his car. She pressed herself into the door, gazing at him until he swung himself in and sped away, leaving nothing but the fading noise of his car and his taste upon her lips as a reminder that he had ever been there.

--

_**A/N: So whaddya think? Let me know! Click the review button!**_


End file.
